Visiting Mrs Everdeen
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "He's raping her! The kind youth from the Community Home is raping her! And there is nothing I can do about it. Only then do I get it. This final "test." It is to see if a candidate is willing to wield a Peacekeeper's power. Pillage, beat and yes, rape any district woman he wants." Starts when Katniss is 11. Darius and Mrs. Everdeen endgame. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: Fucking a Living Corpse

**Chapter 1: Fucking a Living Corpse**

**Katniss's POV**

Just another night eating a meager supper with my baby sister. Just another night without a father - the three-month anniversary is soon. Just another night without a mother, although she is still living, but barely. I have just finished delivering her dinner to her in the next room. The master bedroom and bed which she has refused to leave since one explosion turned our world upside down.

When Daddy died in the mine collapse, Mayor Undersee presented our family with a medal for valor. I accepted it on behalf of the Everdeens; Mother, already with dead eyes, just stood there like a deaf-mute. And she has continued to remain frozen, almost unresponsive, ever since then. I, at only eleven years old, have had to take over the family household. Prim needs me.

It is a daunting task, one that I would never enter willingly through a marriage or childbirth. If losing someone you love all but kills you the way that it seems to have all but killed Mother, then I am never, ever getting married when I'm older. But with my baby sister, I have no choice.

The last of our increased rations during the grieving period will be used up in a matter of days. After that, I have no clue what we will do.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. Ordering Primrose to finish her food, I go up to answer it. Opening the door, a sudden flash of lightning from the driving thunderstorm illuminates who is on our stoop.

Darius is a 16-year-old youth from the Community Home with flaming red hair. He was a frequent patient of my mother and her healing remedies, for a condition in his back, before... before everything happened. Though I have also seen him around the Seam, I don't know his last name. Both of his parents died before I was born. Just starting to lose the last of his youthful looks, he appears not quite a child and yet not quite a man. He will be a handsome man once he grows a little into himself.

"Good evening, Darius. What can we do for you?"

The sudden click of a gun makes me jump and snap my gaze to the Peacekeeper just off to Darius's right, concealed in a shadowed corner of our porch. Darius's impossible blue eyes regard me sadly, regretfully.

"I must speak to your mother, young one."

I frown, not liking the atmosphere of this at all. And something is up with Darius's voice. And he is trying very hard to avoid my eyes. "She's still taken ill..."

"The candidate must complete one final test. He is eligible for the Peacekeeper Corps," the officer beside Darius growls.

I actually don't see what is so horrible about this news, besides working for the Capitol. Very few district residents achieve the rank of Peacekeeper. Those who display a certain aptitude must pass a special exam. Those who do pass it are then sent to the Academies in District 2 for future training, where their identities and memories of their past lives are all wiped. Every new cadet is given the last name "Freeman." I've learned all about this in Lower School.

"Katniss... stay where you are at the table with your sister. And don't move. It's for your own safety." And Darius strides in, though he is shaking. The Peacekeeper with the gun remains out on the porch, but training his weapon on me and my sister through the kitchen window. I watch as Darius enters the master bedroom and closes the door behind him. There is a clang as I hear him barricade the door with something. His own rifle, possibly gifted to him by the Peacekeepers. After a few moments, I hear strange moaning coming from the bedroom.

Ignoring how I very well could get shot if I move from the table, I do so anyway and creep up to the bedroom door, putting my eye to where it is still slightly ajar. No bullet comes, and I put my eye to the crack. Once I do, I wish I hadn't, gasping in horror.

Darius is on top of my mother, still lying comatose in her bed. His pants are thrown down to his ankles. Mother's nightdress is pushed and bunched all the way over her hips and nearly up to her face. Darius is moaning, his face buried in Mother's neck and his knuckles fisting the sheets as he bears down on her. Wriggling, thrusting. Occasionally, an uncomfortable groan or whine is pulled from my mother. But she doesn't scream. Or fight back. She is so out of it, she probably doesn't even realize what is going on.

He's raping her! The kind youth from the Community Home is _raping_ her! And there is nothing I can do about it. Only then do I get it. This final "test." It is to see if a candidate is willing to wield a Peacekeeper's power. Pillage, beat and yes, rape any district woman he wants. Peacekeepers in Twelve live in a barracks near the center of Town. Consorting or any type of sexual relations are technically frowned upon, but in a military lifestyle like theirs, if the white-plated guards see something sweet, they had better grab it quick. And by whatever means necessary. I don't know why Darius chose my mother for this. Perhaps he is a virgin who thinks she will be kind to him in his first time with a woman. Or maybe he knows she won't resist. Doesn't he know he's making love to one already dead?

Snapping my wild eyes back to Primrose, who is hearing the strange noises coming from Mother's bed with growing concern, I tell her, "Primrose! Get under the table and cover your ears. I don't want you to see or hear this, OK?" She obeys fearfully, and I soon join her. Holding her tight, I cry in frustration.

After a time, the door opens. I see Darius's boots thud along the floor and then pause at the table. "I'm sorry." It is said with deep regret, but I don't respond. Finally, he leaves.

The final shred of my innocence shattered, I know now that things will well and truly never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: A Kiss Awakens

**Chapter 2: A Kiss Awakens**

**Darius's POV**

At first, I wasn't sure what to make of my first assignment fresh out of the Academy. They say District 12 is an easy first assignment, but also a backwater dump. The outskirts of the country, where Panem's dregs are. My comrades, who are more interested in glory and ambition in wealthier districts, sent me pitying looks when they learned I was being sent there. I didn't really understand their disdain. I sometimes felt the urge to become defensive, almost, though I could not explain why...

Disembarking from the train at the District 12 station, I am surprised to be greeted by Commander Cray himself. Such personal accessibility impresses me; an underling would show you to your first patrol in most other districts. District 12 must be small and intimate. And not see a lot of action - a sleepy little region.

"Darius Freeman! How nice to finally meet you! I have heard nothing but glowing praise from your commandants at the Academy! Right this way." Cray leads me into his own personal office, where he will confer upon me my first patrol.

"You are assigned to Spinster's End, at the edge of the Seam. Really, it's the edge of the district; the fence is a stone's throw from the neighborhood. Within that patrol, there is one house of which you must take special care."

I listen curiously.

"The old Everdeen place. Belle Everdeen is a widow and former Healer. She's also pretty much a dead woman walking. Never leaves her bed, never mind her house. Your job is to poke your head in, make sure she is still alive, and then leave. If you discover she is deceased, you must report the death to the Coroner's Office for accurate record-keeping."

The whole assignment sounds depressing, and my insides also churn further when I hear the name. It is an almost visceral reaction, to those three syllables. _Everdeen_... I _know_ I've heard that name before, but _where_?

"Sir? Request permission to ask a question?"

"You may," Cray waives.

"What happened to her?"

Cray sighs. "Sad tale, that. Lost her husband five years ago to the mines. Then her youngest girl was Reaped for last year's Games. She was only 12, didn't make it through the Bloodbath."

Ah, yes. That must be why the name is so familiar. The girl tribute from here last year was named Everdeen.

"It gets worse. After the little one dies, this woman's eldest girl - fine piece of ass - actually makes a break for the woods with her boyfriend. Disappeared, never came back. No bodies dug up yet - still the longest manhunt in this district's history. Perhaps you heard about it at the Academy." I tell him I have not. "Well, anyway, just make sure the widow Everdeen isn't dead. You still don't understand how to do it, just ask Purnia. She's on a similar beat to make sure old Haymitch Abernathy is still alive, up in Victor's Village."

The assignment sounds simple enough. Almost trivial. Saluting my commander, I make my trek out to Spinster's End in the Seam. I don't even need to ask for directions; it seems like magic that I already know where to go...

I decide to make the Everdeen place the last stop on my patrol route. Breaching the entry with no difficulty, I enter the house.

A thick layer of dust is coating most everything in this kitchen. BAM! A strange vision suddenly assaults me, of coming into this room to find a preteen with brown hair and a little girl with blond hair watching me with wary eyes. The vision disappears as quickly as it comes and I case the house. Finally, I enter what I immediately conclude is the master bedroom.

A woman with dirty blond hair is lying amongst the sheets. At first, I fear that she is dead from how still she is, but then I detect the faintest rise and fall of her chest. Still alive. My training dictates that I should turn around and depart, but instead, I explore. Mrs. Everdeen does not respond or even seem to register my presence.

I open the armoire. There is a beautiful wedding dress hanging from the closet. Beside it is a burgundy frock of fine silk. Merchant make, I identify immediately. I frown. How did I know that? I know nothing _about_ the Merchant class here!

Spinning around, I take in a vanity. Stepping closer, I peer at a small picture frame. Inside is an image of a beautiful woman, beaming for the camera. Her arms are wrapped around a tiny wisp of a girl with an adorable matching grin; she can't be more than seven or eight. This girl will grow up to be Primrose Everdeen, the tribute who died last year. Beside them both is another girl, barely if not quite a teenager, sporting a shyer smile. The other daughter who disappeared. I have no doubt she blossomed into a woman of significant beauty.

_Katniss_, my brain tells me. _Her name is Katniss._

Edging away from the vanity, I circle the bed. Mrs. Everdeen is breathing faintly, but consistently. Her eyes are closed. Upon the sight of her, I am oddly transfixed. Despite a few wrinkles set into her face, she is still the striking woman depicted in the photo. My heart goes out to her, and a strange impulse sets in me.

Wordlessly, I lift Mrs. Everdeen halfway off the bed; she remains on the mattress from the waist down. The rest of her body hangs limp in my embrace. This woman might not be dead, but she's damn close. After everything she's been through, losing her husband and her children, she is probably willing herself to die.

"Don't give up," I say softly. And then I kiss her, right on the lips. I pour tenderness into the kiss as my mouth dances along hers.

"Mmm..." I hear a moan and breaking the kiss at last, I watch as Mrs. Everdeen's eyes flutter open. She stares at me, and yet seems to look right through me.

"Darius." She actually says my name before falling back into an odd slumber abruptly. How did she know my name?

Setting her down gently, I all but run from the house.


	3. Chapter 3: It IS You!

**Chapter 3: It IS You!**

Somehow, I will myself to return to my patrol daily, always saving the Everdeen place for last. Pretty soon, I begin to go above and beyond the call of duty, as I turn myself into Mrs. Everdeen's full-time care nurse.

When I find her awake, I engage her in conversation, with which she slowly but surely becomes more skilled. We work our way up to getting her out of bed and dressed. Walking around. Performing basic functions around the house. Little by little, a light returns to her eyes. Not long after, she asks me to call her Belle. I've only just met her, and yet I have the strangest feeling that we have known each other for years. It is an odd feeling to experience, at only 21 years of age.

Winter melts into spring, and then burns into summer. Although District 12 life remains copacetic, there are reports from the trains passing through of war. Fighting. Death. Rebellion. At the height of the springtime, we can hear rumbles and faint flashes of light in the great distance, and I know that rebellion has reached the borders of neighboring District 11.

The Quarter Quell twist for the 75th Hunger Games is announced. Two Merchant kids - normally a rare outcome in these parts - are sentenced to die. They, of course, both perish. Yet the tiny signs of rebellion get worse. It won't be long now before it ensnares District 12.

Late one night, Belle and I are watching and listening to the distant sound and sight of bombs falling on Eleven, the flashes visible just on the horizon line. It almost feels like a party, an eerie, orange glow assaulting our eyes.

"I remember my parents telling me what it was like growing up in the Dark Days," Belle says. There is a strange excitement, almost... hope to her voice. "Heaven help us all."

I nod to her. "I'll help you," I promise her. "No matter what happens."

She smiles at me shakily. "I know."

And in that moment, my eyes are opened. Reality breaks through. I know how I know this woman. How I seem to understand her on an intimate level.

I grew up in District 12. I visited Mrs. Everdeen most days to have my back condition checked. Sometimes, I played with her daughters. Until that night... when my commanding officer forced me to enter the house, the bedroom, this bedroom...

Where I raped her.

My eyes fill with tears, at the tempestuous mix of happiness and horror that I feel. I reach for her hand. "Belle," I whisper. "It's me."

Reaching up to caress my face, she smiles knowingly. "It _is_ you!" Within her smile, her eyes, there is kindness. And most importantly... forgiveness.

Smiling into each other's eyes, I take her in my arms, silently asking for her permission this time. She happily gives it by enveloping me in a close embrace. By the light of the bombs beyond, our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

The kiss quickly deepens, and I hardly notice that I am thoroughly kissing a woman twenty years older than me. I soon feel Belle's hot, ragged breath on my face.

"Open your mouth," she rasps. "Open your mouth! Open..." The last comes out in a moan, as I part my lips for her. Then her tongue is swimming in my mouth, down my throat. My hands wander, touching her everywhere: her face, her bum, her breasts. Squeezing, groping. Tearing at clothes, we fall back onto the bed and Belle pulls me eagerly between her spread legs.

Our lovemaking is blissful this time, as I am dragged inside of her. My lust grows as I hear her moan against me. "Uhhh... Huhhhh... Mmmm... Hmmm... Darius..."

We don't stop until I have come deep inside her, and until she explodes around me with a scream.

* * *

As the sun begins to rise, Belle faces me by her meager hearth, clad in her white wedding dress. Still in my white-plated Peacekeeper's uniform, I watch as she Toasts a bit of bread and shares it with me. Lifting her veil, I kiss sweetly the woman who is now my wife. It is technically against the law for a Peacekeeper to marry. We'll make it work. Somehow. Besides, who knows how long the status quo will last?


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

**Chapter 4: Starting Over**

The rebellion reaches District 12 without warning.

The aircraft come, raining bombs and fire down on us, one evening as I meet my wife in secret for a meal in the Hob. Grabbing each other's hands, we race back to her... _our_ house in the commotion and throw whatever we can into a trunk, then flee for the woods. Crawling under the district fence, we disappear into the trees. And just like that, our exodus from Panem is complete. We are free.

But how are we to survive in this wild? Belle and I make do with what we have, but it quickly becomes clear that we are out of our element. We are starving, and we both know it.

Salvation comes in the form of an arrow that misses me by mere inches.

Katniss Everdeen, a statuesque beauty as striking as her mother and very much alive, is stunned to discover her mother and I. She nearly attacks me when she realizes, to her horror, that I am now married to her mother.

"I should kill you right now!" She nearly attacks me, with Belle holding her back. I can't say I blame her. It amazes me that Belle forgave me at all for what I did. From Katniss, I don't expect the same treatment, and will consider myself lucky if I ever get it.

Katniss has managed to survive on hunting for over a year, even after she lost one Gale Hawthorne to the tracking of a bear gone horribly wrong. The three of us continue westward, until we encounter something we never thought to find in this landscape: people. Civilization.

Soldiers in golden suits surround us without warning. We are taken into custody and marched underground to District 13.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I thought being treated more like a prisoner of war and less like a refugee would be bad enough. But no. The worst of it is that when we are assigned a house, I am made to live with Mother and her rapist... excuse me, I mean _husband_.

I make a point to never stay in our apartment in District 13 for long, and though I am forbidden from going aboveground to hunt, the job assigned to me gives me the perfect excuse to stay away from Mother and Darius.

It doesn't matter that she forgave him, fell in love with him. It doesn't matter that he brought her back to life. She was nothing but a vegetable for years and Darius is partially responsible for that. How can I forgive him?

I am put to work filing the names and personal information of all District 13 residents on record. In a closet office, it is menial work, but soothing in its mindlessness.

At least until one day, when I come across the file of my supposed stepfather, Darius Freeman. Deeply curious, I open the file.

District 13 has somehow gotten their hands on the record of entire lives, right down to birth certificates. Darius Freeman was apparently born Darius Pontipee in District 12, the illegitimate child of Peacekeeper Adam Pontipee... and Hunger Games Victor Cassiope Fletch?! District 12's first and only female Victor won the 16th Games and died before I was born. Orphaned by the time he was four, Darius lived in the Community Home until he was 16, when he was transferred to the Academies in District 2 for basic training. His first assignment returned him to Twelve a few months after... after Primrose died.

Suddenly inspired, I dig through the filing cabinets until I come to my mother's file. Opening it, I flip through document after document: the marriage license of my parents is here. And so is a photo of them on their wedding day, copied also at the head of a newspaper clipping under the headline EVERDEEN, FOLEY WED; MERCHANTS ENRAGED. Interestingly, a marriage license indicating that she married again is not in here yet, but no doubt it will be soon.

Storing the files and slamming the cabinet shut, I flee from the office.

* * *

It is late at night by the time I return home to our apartment. It is a small, cramped space, with room for only one bed. Squeezing onto my side of the bed, the opposite end shared by my mother and stepfather, I fall into a deep sleep.

I am awakened by the sound of creaking and giggling. A moan.

"Just one more round, Belle..."

"No way. You want to wake her up? Or maybe you want to risk her asking us how was your bed last night?"

Darius succeeds in seducing her, however, and soon I am hearing my mother yelp and sigh as she and her husband make love inches away from me. I simply lie still, facing the opposite wall and staring at nothing in mortification.

Finally, I can stand it no longer and flip over to tell them both to at least keep it down.

Mother and Darius freeze, staring at me. I open my mouth to voice my feelings...

When Darius reaches over and kisses me full on the lips.

I gasp into his mouth, and try to push him away, but he rolls us over so that I am strewn on top of him. His giant hands wander to cup the curved flesh of my ass and squeeze it. Against my better judgment, I moan happily. I have never been touched or kissed like this before... contrary to popular belief, Gale and I were never intimate or otherwise romantically involved. In any case, as I start to kiss Darius back, I cannot help but wonder if he and I would have been together, in another lifetime. We are certainly closer in age than he and Mother.

My eyes dart over to Mother in that moment. Her knees are spread wide, and she is touching her heat and also touching her nipples, tweaking a pebbled, pink stub. Watching us, she groans in arousal.

Closing my eyes, I kiss Darius back harder and crawl between his legs. Pretty soon, I feel his manliness push into my damp heat and I sink down onto him. Swaying my hips, I rock back and forth... back and forth...

"Ugh... Ohhh... Mmmm..." I sigh and groan. Darius growls as he pounds up into me, the sounds of our making love joined by Mother's cries of masturbation. The strange chorus is broken when I finally come so hard, I see stars. Darius ejaculates deep inside me and I collapse over him.

* * *

District 13 is where we remain, after the war in which the Capitol once again emerges victorious. Darius and Mother renew their vows in a court of law, and soon after Mother falls pregnant. She gives birth to my baby brother, Aven. I finally forgive Darius for raping my mother, and we live in peaceful exile. It is not exactly a happy ending... but it is a hopeful one.


End file.
